Origenes: Queen Bee
by Lanyakea
Summary: "-¿Está seguro de este, maestro? ¡Esa chica lucía como una completa presumida! no sé qué tan bien podría cuidar de un miraculous… ¡además ¡Estamos hablando de Pollen!... Sabemos o complicada que puede llegar a ese ese Kwami..." "-Tranquilo Wayzz, no estoy cometiendo un error; alguna vez dije que solo las almas bondadosas merecen ser portadoras de un kwami, y así es."


Nada de frio, lluvia o abrigos. El invierno se había se había ido para paso a la estación favorita de la rubia más consentida de París: la primavera.

Para Chloe, la primavera lo significaba todo:

Sol suficiente como para utilizar vestidos sin medias, pero no demasiado como para hacerla quejarse del calor; paseos con sombrilla desde muy temprano, flores hermosas, buenos aromas, e insectos, aunque claro, estos últimos de manera selectiva; prefería sobre todos a aquellos con alas, como mariposas y mariquitas; en especial, a las abejas.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, no lo tenía especialmente claro, pero las encontraba muy bellas y fuertes… poderosas… sí, sobre todo eso, eran poderosas y le encantaba ver cómo trabajan en equipo para controlarlo todo. Sus zumbidos la relajaban. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero eran la solución para todos sus problemas, sobre todo en días extraños como ese, cuando se sentía vacía.

Raro, pues era la chica que lo tenía todo… o por lo menos así le gustaba pensar de sí misma; y odiaba cuando cualquier cosa la hacía sentir lo contrario... como las discusiones.

Por eso huía al parque, a recostarse en el pasto y prestar atención a los pequeños detalles. Era buena para eso, y odiaba que la interrumpieran.

-En serio le agradas a las abejas, pequeña. - mencionó la voz de un anciano por detrás de ella.

Chloe se volteó extrañada, aquel área del parque no era frecuentada por mucha gente, y aunque así fuera, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dirigieran la palabra como si nada. Seguramente si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, habría reaccionado mal frente a aquel hombre, pero en aquel momento no tenía motivaciones para ser desagradable, después de todo, su día no podría empeorar más, así que sólo prestó atención en su comentario.

-¿Por qué dice eso? – le preguntó mirando desde el pasto.

-Te han dejado polen en el cabello – respondió mientras se acercaba a las flores que estaban a unos centímetros de ella.

-oh, debe ser por mi bálsamo – intentó justificar la extraña fijación - me encantan las fragancias florales…

 _Tal vez sea mucho más que eso_ , pensó el anciano.

-Mi nombre es Fu, vengo a este parque desde hace años. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Por qué debería responderle? Pensó arqueando una ceja. Como la Chloe de siempre, pero la verdad era que el hombre le parecía algo conocido, así que quiso saber a adonde llegaría todo.

Suspiró con resignación.

-Soy Chloe.

-Oh, como la diosa griega de la agricultura. Curioso…

-Bueno… Sí. La verdad hubiera preferido llamarme Cleo, o algo más elegante, más… interesante, algo más como una líder, no como una granjera… - respondió con ironía

-Pues, hoy pasé por fuera de tu escuela y vi cómo le gritabas a todas esas chicas; y tal vez no lucías como una líder, pero el papel de dictadora te quedaba espectacular.

-¡¿Acaso me está siguiendo?! – le interrogó extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Traquila, sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – se justificó - cuando saliste corriendo del lugar no parecías para nada tranquila.

Y claro que no lo estaba; se había peleado con todo el mundo y aunque por lo general eso no sería nada nuevo, esta vez todo parecía haberla superado; y como si fuera poco, el comentario del pequeño hombre no le estaba ayudando de mucho para sentirse mejor. Así que sólo… explotó.

-Ah, así que qué usted, extraño desconocido, sólo quería saber si me encontraba bien, pues ¡claro que sí! –Exclamó sarcástica - ¿Cómo no? mi mejor amiga no quiere hablarme, el chico que me gusta está enamorado de otra, esa chica de internet se niega a borrar mi horrible foto de su página web, papá estará de viaje toda la semana ¡y todos en la estúpida escuela prefieren creen que el rosa es mejor color que el amarillo! - gritó eufórica

-Bueno… veo que tienes algunos problemas. – le respondió confundido mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

-No, no es nada. – Respondió confundida al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que había compartido con aquel anciano que acababa de conocer – soy mejor que eso – levantó la cabeza con orgullo – que ellos.

Concluyó con una sonrisa mal intencionada. Falsa, pero aun así mal intencionada.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que te dijo aquella chica de cabello negro? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja. Ella no lo sabía, pero algo intentaba averiguar. Algo importante.

Chloe abrió su boca por un momento, pero quedó en blanco. Un recuerdo comenzó a sofocarla.

"Chloe, deja de jugar a que eres nuestra Reina"

Frase que se repetía continuamente en su cabeza. Claro, ambas nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero nunca antes habían llegado al punto de pelearse como aquella tarde.

No fue a golpes, tal vez ni siquiera con palabras; más bien con intenciones.

Marinette quería que Chloe desapareciera del lugar, de hecho, todas querían lo mismo porque estaban de acuerdo: Chloe no estaba siendo de ayuda. La decoración de las pancartas para el baile era tarea de las chicas ese año; se suponía que todas debían trabajar en equipo, mas Chloe solo quería demostrar que podía hacerlo todo perfecto por sí misma. Primero comenzó dando órdenes como si todo fuera decisión suya, pero al cabo de un rato pareció aburrirse de hacer sólo eso, así que comenzó a criticar el trabajo de las demás.

Y Esta vez fue Marinette.

Como siempre, fue Marinette.

Pero en esta ocasión la pelinegra no estaba de ánimo como para aguantárselo a una vez más. Así que la enfrentó.

Comenzaron a gritarse, pero nada causo tanto estruendo como esa oración.

"Chloe, deja de jugar a que eres nuestra Reina"

"Chloe, deja de jugar a que eres nuestra Reina"

"Chloe, deja de jugar a que eres nuestra Reina"

Wow. Realmente era como un eco infinito en su cabeza. No era la gran oración y seguramente le habrían dicho cosas peores antes, pero no supo qué responderle, y todas las demás chicas del salón la presenciaron en su peor posición (por lo menos para ella misma): Vulnerable.

Se sintió patética. Así que mientras escuchaba las tenues risas de todas sus compañeras, abandonó el edificio y corrió hasta su lugar favorito, el parque.

Suerte para ella que era primavera y podía pasearse por allí sin parecer una loca (Como en invierno), pero no contaba con las extrañas preguntas de ese anciano, que solo la hacían recordar todo aquello por lo que estaba huyendo.

-Nada. – puedo responder al cabo de unos segundos - no hay absolutamente nada con aquello. De todas formas, creo que fui muy desagradable con ella, merecía que me gritara. – dijo mientras concluyó hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

-Entonces sí sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal… - le comentó. Al parecer toda su percepción sobre la rubia comenzaba a cambiar

-¡Claro que sí! – Gritó ofendida - no siempre me doy cuenta de lo que hago mal, pero no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que todos se enfadaron conmigo... aunque todos crean que sí. Le pediría disculpas, pero… digamos que soy muy orgullosa, supongo. No me gusta pedir perdón, me hace sentir aún más patética que equivocarme. - concluyó con un puchero.

-Todo el mundo comete errores. Es parte de la naturaleza de la gente… - le explicó.

-Pero la gente como yo no puede darse el lujo de aceptarlo… no cuando todo el mundo se encuentra esperando a verte fallar… lo disfrutan – respondió mientras pensaba en las chicas de la escuela - Mire, tal vez soy algo desagradable, gritona, mandona y pretenciosa, pero es lo único que se hacer perfecto; así que no puedo dejarlo.

Por algunos minutos el silencio se apoderó de todo el parque.

Y Fu estaba simplemente impresionado. Si bien él había presenciado la pelea de pura casualidad, y había llegado hasta la chica con la intención de asegurarse de que no fuera akumatizada, ahora sentía como si su misión fuera completamente diferente.

-Sabes… las abejas son criaturas muy complejas. Se sabe que solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazadas. Eso no significa que realmente lo están siendo, sólo que piensan que la verdad es esa, así que sólo reaccionan como saben hacerlo. Justo como veo que tú lo haces.

-No entiendo a qué quiere llegar con esto.

-A qué, a pesar de todo lo anterior, esas pequeñas criaturas se comportan de manera totalmente contrarias contigo, de hecho, son muy… amables. Casi como si esa fuera su naturaleza. Eres fuerte. Valiente. Solo no sabes cómo utilizar tu poder con las personas ¿No? me recuerdas mucho a alguien quién conozco…

-¿A sí? Pues, no soy ninguna abeja Reina, ¿sabe? -suspiró - Debería escuchar a Marinette… - _no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir_ , pensó – esta conversación dejó de ser divertida, creo que me voy a casa. Que tenga un buen día.

Chloe se levantó del piso y camino fuera del parque con el ceño fruncido,

-¿A caso le deseé un buen día? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo?! – murmuró para sí misma mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Y a pesar de tan descortés despedida, nada podría cambiar la decisión de Fu. Estaba seguro; el miraculous de abeja siempre había sido uno de los más difíciles de asignar, requería carácter, fuerza, poder, elegancia y una inmensurable capacidad para trabajar en equipo, sin mencionar de que Pollen era muy complicada de tratar. Para él ya no había duda, era la indicada. Ambas podrían aprender mucho de cada una; y también de los otros héroes de París.

Era cuestión de tiempo

Chloe y el mundo estaban a punto de conocer a la próxima Queen Bee.

-¿Está seguro de este, maestro? ¡Esa chica lucía como una completa presumida! no sé qué tan bien podría cuidar de un miraculous… ¡además ¡Estamos hablando de Pollen!... Sabemos o complicada que puede llegar a ese ese Kwami...

-Tranquilo Wayzz, no estoy cometiendo un error; alguna vez dije que solo las almas bondadosas merecen ser portadoras de un kwami, y así es.

-Esa chica no lucía, para nada bondadosa...

-Todos merecen segundas oportunidades; y creo que ella tiene mucho potencial, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta, ya verás.

-Tal vez... me pregunto cómo será ver a Pollen de nuevo... ya hacía mucho que Queen Bee hacia su gran aparición...

-Eso es cierto, pero tranquilo, la chica lo hará bien. Pollen le enseñará todo lo que no sabe sobre relacionarse en equipo, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que tan desastrosa era Ladybug antes de Tikki? Así es como esto funciona.

-Creo que puede tener razón...

-La tengo, Wayzz. Estoy seguro.


End file.
